Werewolves
Werewolves also Known as the Earth Clan, (地の一族, Chi no Ichizoku). They are an all-male group of highly-evolved wolves that have served the Tepes family for generations, acting as its bodyguards and military force. They work in teams of two, referred to as "intwined branches"; teamwork is essential for Beowulf operatives. At the age of 13 Beowulf trainees are dropped off at a random location in groups of four to survive a month without any supplies or clothes. This rite of passage is to forge bonds of cooperation between them. Yuki has noted the members of the Earth Clan are perfect gentlemen to women. Tatiana guesses it comes from their inherit nature as protectors and as a way to find a mate. Some vampire nobles like Lord Dermais look down on the Earth Clan, often tossing facial slurs at them. Abilities Their bodies are more resilient that those of humans, giving them numerous abilities. Superhuman Strength: They have great strength to the point that they are capable of demolishing tanks with their bare hands even to the point of lifting it and throwing it and able to crack concrete. Werewolves are stronger than vampires. In the anime, Akira manage to easily best Mina in her transformed state. Superhuman Speed: They possess such incredible speed that when they move an afterimage or a blur is seen. Agility: They possess great agility capable of running at the side of buildings or across edges without slipping at least once. Enhanced Senses: They possess keener senses than those of humans such as hearing and smell. Their eyes can detect things down to the infrared spectrum. Their sense of smell can be deterred and tricked by strong scents. Tataina took advantage of this, choosing to hide under a portable toliet when hiding from Beowulf Longevity: 'Lords Scott, Ernst, Edward, Connery and Antonio (otherwise known as the elders or "geezers" to the Beowulfs) have served the Tepes family for over four centuries. While not immortal like vampires, werewolves retain their youth and age slower than humans after reaching maturity. Akira confirms that werewolves are not immortal, having started in ''Age of the Scarlet Order that he's only seven years into the "whole immortality thing" since being turned into a hybrid. '''Healing factor & endurance: Werewolves can heal any type of wounds that are lethal to humans , in a few minutes , even reattach a limb in a second . They are able to survive to gunshots , cuts , burns , and wounds that would kill a human. An unborn werewolf has a strong life force that can keep it in a state of suspended animation should they mother's body be frozen. Two of the elders noted they took advantage of their high endurance for a contest between them in their youth; they would compete to see how many women they could sleep with before running out of energy. A werewolf can withstand negative temperatures longer than humans. When transformed, even partially, the cold no longer affect a them. However, despite this endurance, after a certain time they start becoming delirious (the first sign of danger). Walk in the day: '''Unlike vampires, werewolves are able to walk around during the day '''Transformation: They are capable of transforming into a wolf-form at will. Reproduction To increase the chances of conceiving sons (as girls were believed to not carry the werewolf gene), during sex werewolves have to be in their wolf forms. (The chances otherwise are very slim.) The physical toll from having to carry a werewolf baby is severely degenerating to the mother, sometimes leaving her wheelchair-bound. Tatiana noted Surnin's conception in this repulsive manner left their mother mentally broken and mistaking stuffed dog toys for her son. Akira is fully aware of these horrid things and is the primary reason he rejected Yuki, who had been his closest friend. Daughters can rarely inherit the werewolf gene, making the fact Tatiana and Phoebe have the ability to transform unique. 'Weaknesses' Silver : are harmed and killed by silver. Major mutilation : '''wounds such as beheading, heart ripped out, or body cut in half, are unable to heal, and would kill the werewolf. '''High metabolism in wolf form: Yuuhi explained that while transformed, werewolves burn through calories four times faster than in human form. Its for this reason that werewolves only stayed transformed for combat; they stay in human form when training. List of Werewolf Characters *Akira Kaburagi Regendorf (Formerly) *Wolfgang Regendorf *Yuuhi Regendorf *Angel "Angie" Arvenanto (Telemore operative) *Lord Scott Arvenanto (deceased) *Lord Ernest (deceased) *Lord Edward (deceased) *Lord Connery (deceaed) *Lord Antonio (deceased) *Sanin Humoresque *Tatiana Humoresque (rare female werewolf) *Phoebe Schroeder (rare female werewolf) *Graham Lindgren (Telomere operative) *Remus *Romulus *Heinrich *Leeroy *Camille *Hyunte *Goto *Shinva (Akira's partner and Angie's replacement) Trivia * When it comes to the rite of passage, anything goes so long as the trainees survive the month. That being said, it's odd that they have never resorted to stealing supplies and clothing if where they are dropped off in a cold environment. In addition, it would be logical to assume if they found an abandoned building for shelter, they would use it instead of a cave. * The rite of passage can be anywhere in the world at random choice, so older generations of Beowulf can't pass down helpful advice to survive specific places. *There seems to be some unspoken law about female werewolves. Yuuhi is aware of it and days that he will take care of carrying it out. **This could be one of two things: kill the female werewolf as they could become unstable. Or due to the fact a female werewolf exists, the chances of producing stronger werewolves is possible due to both mates having the gene. Category:Species Category:Werewolves Category:Terminology